God's Curse Upon My Dragon
by Hime-Naya
Summary: Momiji wishes he could spill the truth of how he feels for Hatori, but Akito seems to hold a higher hand over the dragon. Why does Hatori hang on Akito’s every demand? What is he hiding? HatoriXMiji, KakeruXYuki, etc. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1: Heed My Warning

**This story is a collab between my dear Princess and I. We worked hard on this one and she posted it under her name a while ago, but since we just created a sequel and I'll be posting it under my account, I figured I should post the original story as well. ^^(We'll be taking down her version soon for protection issues from some people.) XD long story, don't ask.  
**

**THINGS TO NOTE BEFORE YOU CONTINUE:**

**-Yaoi; It's not called Fruits Basket for nothing. XD (Yeah, bad pun, sorry.)**

**-Akito is a man in this fiction, sorry for those manga fans, but we liked Akito better in the anime. XD**

**-Angst...Angst...Angst. XD**

**Well, that's about it. Enjoy. ^^**

---

The winter air was cold this evening outside of Shigure Sohma's house. Though the outside of the house looked quaint, the inside was always chaotic with the breaking of doors and the bickering of it's inhabitants. On this particular night, Momiji was visiting. He bounced off the walls as usual, annoying Kyo as if it was his job to do so.

"Would you stop it you stupid rabbit!" The orange-haired cat yelled at him before hitting him on his head.

"Wahhh! Yuki!" Momiji called out to the only other person in the room, "Kyo hit me!"

Yuki sighed, "Both of you need to stop." He said harshly before rubbing his head. Momiji's crying continued, not getting the response he wanted from him. Kyo growled when suddenly Momiji's crying stopped as he called out, "Tori-Kun!"

"Hello, Momiji." The tall dragon greeted calmly before he nodded to Yuki and Kyo, greeting them as well.

"Hatori!" Tohru greeted the doctor warmly as she entered the room. "You're just in time for dinner! Shigure told me that you were coming over today to visit." She said with a smile. Hatori nodded his head, "Yeah, the dog wouldn't stop harassing me, so I finally gave in." Tohru giggled at his response and made her way back into the kitchen to make sure the food didn't burn.

"Ha-Chan! You've finally come!" Came Shigure's overdramatic voice as he entered the main room. Hatori just shook his head, resisting the urge to tell the dog to shut up. However, before he could let out a cold remark, Tohru's voice rang out from the dinning area, "Dinner!"

"Ah! Time for some of Tohru's delicious home-cooking! What ever would we do without our precious flower?" Shigure sang out as he skipped off into the dinning area. Yuki followed quietly and Kyo followed them, mumbling angrily, still annoyed at the rabbit.

Momiji stayed beside Hatori, who rubbed his head; he was already thinking of the headache that he would get from being around Shigure's house. He really did love them, but wouldn't tell a soul as he started his walk to the dinning room. Momiji bounced along happily and sat as close as he could to Hatori when they reached the dinning area. Momiji always loved to see the doctor, but he seemed so busy this week that Momiji didn't get the chance to see him at all. Seeing him now made his heart fill with joy as he rambled to Hatori, who just nodded his head and listened to him. Hatori always was a great listener.

After an hour or so, the group at the table disbanded. It had been a relatively nice dinner without fist-fights or any doors being broken, which particularly pleased Shigure. Yuki had left first to finish some homework, then Kyo exited to sulk on the rooftop, Tohru gathered everyone's dishes and was busy washing them in the kitchen, and Shigure went to his office to 'work' on his new novel. That left Momiji and Hatori in the dinning room together. Hatori stood from his spot and walked into the main entranceway; Momiji followed close behind as he finished rambling on about his day.

Hatori turned to Momiji, "Well, if you'll excuse me, Momiji, I need to head out. Akito needs some looking after and I don't want to upset him by being late." He said.

Momiji's happy smile disappeared from his face as he sniffled, "Will you come back, Tori-Kun?" He questioned. It looked to Hatori as if Momiji was just playing around until Momiji looked up at him, seriousness in his big eyes. "I hate not being able to see you, and…and I hate that you have to tend to Akito. After all he did to you he still makes you care for him!" Momiji inhaled a little before continuing, "Kana too! She was selfish! You deserve so much more than her! You deserve someone who will love you so much more than she ever did! She wasn't good enough for you, Hatori." Tears started to form in the young rabbit's eyes; "You need someone who will make you happy! That is what I want for you." Momiji finished, as silent tears started to make their way down his round face.

Hatori's face held a shocked expression for a moment, until his eyes fell somber. "You may not understand now, Momiji…But I am grateful to have loved…and I would be selfish to ask for any more than I have already received. I was blessed, Momiji…And I would never wish for more."

"But Hatori," Momiji protested, "You deserve to be loved again! She didn't…I know she didn't deserve to get engaged! She didn't deserve all of the kindness you gave her! She didn't Hatori…she didn't…" Momiji shook his head as more tears fell down his face, "You deserve to be happy again, happier than she will ever be! I want you to be happy again Hatori; for you to smile like you used to…" He said softly.

Hatori smiled and kneeled down to touch Momiji's face gently, "I am happy." He said, "I have a beautiful family. I have the Sohmas…and I have you." The look on Hatori's face was gentle as he gazed at the crying boy.

Momiji smiled, his tears lightening up, he sniffled and met Hatori's gaze. "Do…do you really mean that, Hatori? My mother never wanted me, and…well, my father…he just isn't there. Are you really happy you're stuck with me?" He inquired, his eyes sad, but they held a small glimmer of hope.

Hatori smiled in a soft manner and held Momiji in his arms, "I've never thought of myself as stuck with you. Once again…you're another blessing that has been placed in my life."

Momiji hugged Hatori back, resting his face in the crook of his neck with a small smile, "Thank you, Hatori," He said and buried his face in the crook of his neck and cried small tears of happiness, "Thank you, you make me feel so accepted, Hatori, thank you so much…"

'_You have no idea that you do the same for me. You, Shigure, Ayame…All of you make me able to live my life the way it is now.'_ Hatori thought before he spoke, "No. Momiji…Thank you."

Momiji looked up at Hatori and smiled as he wiped away his tears, "You don't need to thank me, Tori-Kun! I'd love you no matter what you did!" He said and gave a big grin.

Hatori let out a small chuckle and ruffled Momiji's hair, "Well, that's good to know in case I ever mess up in the future," He said

"You could never mess up Tori-Kun! You're too selfless! In my eyes, everything you do, you will do it right, no matter what happens."

Hatori let out another chuckle, "Well, let's hope your right. I've made enough mistakes in the past and I don't think I have any more room for error." Hatori looked down at his watch and continued, "Speaking of mistakes, I'm going to be late to check on Akito if I don't leave soon."

Momiji looked down and rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I'm sorry, Hatori…"

"It's all right, no harm done." Hatori stood up and straightened his jacket, "Are you going to have Shigure take you to the main estate or would you like me to take you since I'm headed there anyways?"

Momiji's eye's lit up in excitement, "Really?! You'll let me stay with you?!" Momiji smiled widely, "Of course I want to go with you! I'll be your protector!" Momiji puffed out his chest and giggled, though deep down, he was being extremely serious.

Hatori smiled for a moment, but them went back to his stern expression, "Well, I'll let you stay in my office, but you won't be able to come in the room with me when I visit Akito. He may become angry and I don't want him taking his anger out on you. So, for your safety I want you to stay in my office. If you become restless you can just head over to your house." Said Hatori. The Sohma estate used to house many of it's members, but the only two that remained there was Momiji and Hatori, besides Akito.

Momiji had stood up with Hatori, but he looked to the floor and put his hands behind his back while he kicked the floor, "I…I just don't want you to be hurt again. Tori-Kun…I don't want Akito to hurt you. I want to be able to protect you this time! Tori-Kun…" Momiji trailed off, heaving an almost inaudible sigh.

"I'll be fine Momiji," Hatori reassured, concealing his worried expression with a comforting smile, "Besides; Akito's been better with his anger lately. I believe we're making progress. That's why I want to keep doing these weekly check ups.

Momiji looked at Hatori with hope in his eyes, "Really? But still," His eyes seemed to sadden a little, "We're talking about Akito here, we don't know what he's gonna do next. But," Momiji smiled and hid his worry, "I believe you! And I'm sure that everything will be all right! If you say he's making progress than that's a good thing!"

"Yes, very good progress. So, if you want to come with me you better get your coat and be sure to hurry. We need to leave quickly."

"Okay!" And with that, Momiji ran off to get his coat and hat, bouncing back in very little time. "Ready!" He said and saluted Hatori playfully.

Hatori smiled softly at the boy before calling out to in the direction of Shigure's office, "I'm taking Momiji with me to the main house." He said loudly. Momiji and Hatori saw a hand wave out the shoji of Shigure's room, "All right Ha-Chan!" He sang out before returning to his previous task, not giving too much thought in letting Momiji leave with Hatori.

Hatori looked down at Momiji and placed his hand on Momiji's back and led him out the front door, "Let's go, Momiji," He said. _'Akito is waiting…'_

After a silent drive to the Sohma house, Momiji began to watch Hatori's every move. Nothing was out of the ordinary with Hatori, but Momiji knew that Hatori never really showed any signs of real worry or pain. It just seemed like he didn't want to worry anyone.

The two of them walked into Hatori's office and Momiji made his way to Hatori's chair and spun in it a few times as Hatori grabbed his coat and a suitcase along with a stethoscope. "Now, you settle in for the moment and make yourself comfortable. I won't be gone long."

Momiji stopped spinning in his chair and looked at Hatori, "Okay!" He smiled happily and watched Hatori gather the rest of his things and start to walk out of the room. Hatori stopped in the middle of the shoji and glanced back at Momiji.

"Just make sure you stay here," He said sternly.

Momiji smiled and saluted Hatori playfully, "Of course!" He said cheerfully. Hatori gave Momiji one last look and smiled softly before walking out of the door. Momiji was having an inner battle once Hatori walked out of the room. He wanted to follow Hatori so badly; he wanted to make sure Hatori was safe but, if Hatori caught him, what would he say? How would he react after trusting Momiji to be on his own and then having him come after him? After a few more seconds of pondering in the fairly large office, and after he could no longer hear Hatori's footsteps, Momiji made his decision.

***

Hatori stopped in the middle of the room and saw Akito leaning against the doorway, gazing out into the backyard area. His typical hobby for his past time. He gazed up at the stars and still remained silent as Hatori took a few steps toward him until he was near the center of the room. Hatori laid his briefcase and other belongings next to him as he kneeled; a sign of respect to Akito.

"Forgive me for my tardiness. I had to bring Momiji back with me since Shigure got wrapped up with his work." He said. Hatori was silent a moment before speaking again, "How are you feeling today, Akito?" He asked.

Akito was silent a minute longer; letting the air get tense with unspoken words. Akito turned around, walking slowly over to Hatori and gazing down at him. "How am I feeling?" The question was said without any emotion, "How am I feeling?!" Rage appeared on his face and contorted his delicate features. "How does one feel when they think that their doctor has abandoned them?! When the person who is supposed to take care of them isn't there?! How do I feel?! Feh," Akito grabbed Hatori by his jaw and made him look him in the eye. "Do you want to know how I feel, Hatori, my very sacred Dragon?" Akito threw Hatori's face to the left. "Now, how should you be punished…" The words were said with such fire and anger as Akito raised his left hand high.

Momiji heard all of this while standing outside the door. Worry and fear for Hatori were etched onto his small face. As he heard Akito talk about punishment, he decided that there was only one thing he could do to help Hatori. Momiji slid the screen open quickly and looked at Akito who had his hand raised

"No! Wait!" Momiji shouted. He took a few steps into the his God's chamber and dropped to his knees; bowing as low as he could to Akito, "Don't punish Hatori. it was my fault that he was late."

Hatori's eyes wavered in fear, seeing Akito focus on the rabbit in anger. Momiji would regret asking for his God's wrath.


	2. Chapter 2: Bravery

Hatori looked at Momiji in shock and fear. The room was silent as Hatori's heart raced in fear for Momiji. _'Momiji...Why?'_ Hatori thought.

"Momiji, I told you to stay in my office." Hatori said firmly and turned back to Akito, wanting Akito to focus on him, not Momiji. "I would never abandon you Akito, I'm here for you." Hatori said in soft words, he knew Akito was angry, but he wanted Akito to take it out on him, not Momiji.

Momiji closed his eyes tightly; he knew he had to do this. He never wanted Hatori to be hurt again. But he knew that if he were hurt Hatori would be too. Either way he had already made his choice when he opened that door.

'_I'm sorry Hatori,'_ the thought rushed into his head as he glanced over at the male doctor.

"Like I said Akito," He said, drawing the attention away from Hatori. "It was my fault for making Hatori-San late. Please do not punish him for crimes he did not commit."

Akito raised his eyebrow at the two, but he could sense Hatori's fear for the boy, and decided what punishment Hatori should receive. Akito slowly walked over to Momiji, still in his low bow on the floor. Hatori's heart raced as he watched him, hoping Akito would not do anything to the poor boy

'_Why Momiji, why?'_ The thought entered Hatori's mind.

Akito stood in front of the rabbit and lifted the boy's face from the floor, running his thumb down his jawline in an almost soothing manner, but before another breath could be taken or another heartbeat could be heard in the room, Akito clenched his teeth and proceeded to strike the poor boy onto the floor, knowing what it did to Hatori, and besides, in Akito's mind, Momiji should be punished for his insolent ways.

Hatori watched Momiji hit the ground in pain with tears in his eyes. Akito was right; the sight of Momiji in pain tore Hatori's heart into pieces.

Hatori looked away from the sight and closed his eyes as he could hear the brutal blows. Hatori clenched his fist as it was against the ground and he lowered his head so his hair covered the view of his face. It had been so long. Years since he felt this...and once again Akito was the cause of it.

Hatori felt the tears fall down his face as he continued to hear to vicious hits Akito was giving to Momiji. All he could hear was the hits; No cries. Hatori couldn't bear it anymore. He would beg if he had to.

"Akito...Please...Please." He was able to speak through his tears.

Blow after blow hit the young boy, but he would not cry. He would not give Akito the satisfaction of hearing that he was in pain. That just made Akito angrier as he somehow managed to hit Momiji harder than before. He tried to block out the pain, to try and go somewhere far away in his mind, where him and Hatori were safe, and where none of this was happening. But he was happy, in the sense that Hatori would not be harmed, physically, at least. Momiji felt a pain in his ribcage as he tasted a metallic substance in his mouth and coughed up blood. He heard Hatori speak. His voice was a little fuzzy to Momiji, but he could hear it nonetheless

'_No…Hatori don't…'_ Momiji thought. He tried to speak, tried to tell Hatori to not say anything, but all that came out was a rasp and some more blood. Akito stopped just for a moment to hear what Hatori had to say to him.

'_Hatori, don't.'_ the thought echoed through his mind as he reached out for Hatori, trying to tell him, but no sound would escape his fragile lips as his weak eyes looked upon the heartbroken doctor.

"He's learnt his lesson Akito. You go any further you'll kill him...The punishment will not fit the crime if you do so." Said Hatori as he held back his tears. He didn't want Akito to see him like this.

"I'm here for you Akito...Please...Let me take care of you." Said Hatori as he managed to bring his hand to his face and wipe away any evidence of his tears.

Akito looked down at the mess of blood and bruises that lay crumpled on the floor. The once happy eyes of Momiji were now glazed over; the once bright honey color was now a dull light brown. They were filled with pain, even though Momiji tried to hide it. He gave one last swift kick to the rabbit's stomach and deemed his work as well done. Akito walked over to the doctor who was filled with some relief, though, he knew he had to hurry or else Momiji's wounds may become more serious.

But Hatori knew if he didn't give Akito all his attention, he would deem it necessary to punish him as well. And he didn't have time for any more punishments. He needed to tend to Momiji.

Hatori watched as Akito walked away from Momiji and made his way in front of Hatori. He stood there, watching Hatori grab his stethoscope and place it around his neck.

Hatori looked up and spoke as if nothing had happened. "Now, why don't you have a seat Akito." He said in a calm manner, he couldn't rush this. Akito would just be even angrier if he did.

Akito sat in front of Hatori, a small but evil smirk placed on his face. He was surprised at how well Hatori was taking all of this. Hatori placed his stethoscope onto Akito's pale chest and after a minute took it off and rummaged into his bag until he found a vile and a needle.

"Okay Akito, it's time for your medication. This should block any pain you feel." Hatori said as he stuck the needle into Akito's forearm. He looked calm on the outside, but on the inside a million thoughts raced and his heart beat wildly. He pulled the needle out and placed a cotton swap on the small prick. Akito did not flinch; he just watched every move the doctor made, observing him intently. Hatori placed all of his items back into his bag and slowly stood up.

"If there is anything else you need Akito, make sure you come and tell me." Hatori said, waiting to be given permission to leave the room.

"You're excused Hatori," Akito said. "Oh, and Hatori? Don't forget your trash on the floor."

Hatori did not respond to Akito's cruel comment. He bowed his head slightly towards Akito and made his way towards the door where Momiji laid. Momiji looked up at Hatori with almost slight fear; he was afraid that Hatori was angry with him.

Hatori leaned down and picked up Momiji in his arms and cradled him as if he would break any minute. Slowly, Hatori made his way out of the room, the door sliding closed behind him, leaving Akito in the room by himself. He could still smell the blood in the room as he spoke to himself.

"You should know your limits Hatori." Said Akito as he stood up and made his way back towards the open door to the backyard area.

***

Hatori walked as quickly as he could to his office with Momiji in his arms. Momiji could finally see it. He could finally see the fear in Hatori's eyes.

As Hatori reached his office he quickly laid Momiji down on the floor and dropped his things to the side of him. He rushed to the other room, leaving Momiji in silence. He stared at the ceiling, trying to focus on breathing.

Hatori quickly came back into sight with a cloth, towels, and gauze in his hands. Momiji saw Hatori dive into action as he kneeled next to the boy and unbuttoned the shirt he had on, revealing his bruised chest where the cracked rib was.

"Momiji...Why?" He whispered.

Momiji turned his head to the left, coughing up that metallic, red, substance. He turned back to Hatori and looked him in the eye. His heart was pained and filled with sorrow at the look Hatori gave him. Momiji gave a weak smile, his own honey eyes starting to fill up with tears that clouded his vision.

"I'm sorry." The words escaped his mouth before he could even think them. "I'm sorry Hatori, I just…I couldn't let you get hurt." As he blinked, tears fell softly down his face.

"It's okay, Shh, just calm down. Everything is going to be all right. Once I patch you up you'll find it easier to breath at a steady pace." Said Hatori as he began to rub some disinfectant on Momiji's arm before he injected him with a syringe.

"I don't want you to talk right now, so...just listen for the moment." Said Hatori as he began to tend to Momiji.

"I know you've never had too many incidents where you had a chance to meet Akito besides the New Years banquet... But as you can see...This is why people are weary around him. His temper is something that can snap by the simplest thing." Hatori paused for a moment and then continued, "I didn't want you to see his anger...and especially experience it."

Momiji let out a small groan as felt Hatori feeling around his chest for where the injury was. "You're lucky, the rib is only cracked, not broken...And there's only one." Said Hatori as he grabbed the towel next to him and soaked the towel with a bottle of water at his side.

As he began to wipe down Momiji's chest he continued to talk to him. "What you did was foolish, Momiji. I told you to stay and you disobeyed me...All because you wanted to protect me."

Hatori set the wet towel down and dried Momiji's chest with the other towel, which was still dry. As he dried his chest he continued, "Thank you, Momiji... I never expected anyone...Anyone to come to my rescue. I thought if I was ever to be protected by anyone it would have been Shigure...Or even Aya..."

As Momiji's chest was soon dry Hatori grabbed the gauze and began to wrap his chest, hearing Momiji cry out a few times due to the pressure.

"Shigure tried to protect me with what happened with my eyes, but he was too late. The damage had been done... But you, you showed no fear today, Momiji. You showed love and bravery." Said Hatori as he finished the gauze bandaging and tied it off so it would stay.

Hatori looked into Momiji's eyes and whispered, "Today you became something no one has become yet...A true man of the Sohma house. You stood up to Akito and because of that you are braver then I'll ever be."

Momiji's eyes widened with surprise at Hatori's words, but then softened as he looked at him with a small smile.

"Braver than you?" He managed to croak out. "I could never be braver than you, Hatori. You're probably the bravest man alive!" He managed to exclaim, a smile spreading across his bruised but still childish and playful face. "Just know," he said, being more serious, but still having a smile on his face, "I will always protect you the best I can!" He closed his eyes as he smiled.

Hatori smiled softly down at the boy. How incredibly strong he was, and only in high school. "Okay," He said, "I'll make sure to remember that. And, Momiji, know that I will always be there for you." He said as he picked up the fragile body and held him against his chest.

Momiji nodded and snuggled against Hatori's chest as he was carried to a bed. Hatori slowly and carefully laid Momiji out on the mattress and sheets.

"You need your rest, you've lost too much blood." Hatori said with a bit of sorrow etched into his voice, even though he tried to hide it. As he turned to leave Momiji grabbed Hatori's hand.

"No, wait Hatori," The rabbit said in a tired and weak voice. "Please…please stay with me." He looked at Hatori with eyes of longing.

Hatori passed him a soft smile as he replied, "Let me go wash my hands and I'll be right back...I promise."

Momiji smiled and replied weakly, "All right, Hatori. I'll wait for you."

Hatori nodded his head and made his way out of the room while sliding the door closed behind him. He didn't want Momiji to see him. He gazed around the room and was about to pick the items up from the floor, but without warning Hatori quickly opened the side door that lead to the side of the house where a garden once was. The snow had covered any greenery that had been there and a few boulders appeared covered in snow was placed around the garden area.

Hatori made his way to the middle of the garden and looked up towards the dark sky where he saw the snow falling.

'_What does the snow become when it melts?'_

Hatori suddenly fell to his hands and knees before he placed one of his hands over his mouth to muffle his cries as the tears poured from Hatori's eyes.

'_I couldn't protect him...Just like I couldn't protect you. I failed again. I was given a chance of redemption, yet I let it pass me by...And a child...A child acted more noble then I ever would.' _Thought Hatori as his cries became louder.

"I'm such a fool." Whispered Hatori as the snow continued fall on him.

***

Momiji stared at the blank white ceiling. He was still worried about Hatori; he had hurt him so much.

'_Where is Hatori?'_ He began to wonder after a few minutes passed by and the doctor never returned. _'He can't still be washing his hands...'_ Momiji began to worry as more time passed by. He slowly sat up, wincing slightly at his cracked rib. He placed his feet onto the tile floor before stumbling a bit out of the bed and held onto the wall closest to him.

Momiji was breathing harder as he used the wall to make his way out of the room. He opened the door swiftly and stumbled out to the other room. His breathing was coming out more in pants as he looked around the room.

'_No, Hatori…'_ He looked around the room some more and found the back garden door was open; Hatori was on his knees in the middle of it as the white snow fell around him.

'_He looks like an angel…my angel.' _Thought Momiji as he stumbled out the back door, panting harder, but wanting to make it to Hatori.

The doctor let out desperate gasps of air between his cries, trying to calm himself down. He couldn't stay out there all night. Momiji was waiting for him. Hatori began to take deep breaths as he brought himself to his feet and began to wipe his face and make sniffling noises.

Hatori let out an exhausted sigh from the nights events as he turned around and stood there in shock. Momiji stared at him, exhausted and panting in pain.

"Momiji! You can't be out here! You don't have enough blood to keep you warm!" Said Hatori as he rushed to Momiji's side and picked him up and quickly walked into the house, closing the door behind him.

As Momiji was picked up by Hatori; he relished in the warmth that radiated off of the older man. Momiji placed his nose against Hatori's neck and inhaled the aroma of cigarettes, light cologne and the scent of a doctor's office; that was Hatori. To Momiji there was no sweeter smell than Hatori, and he cherished the silent moment while Hatori carried him back to his bed.

As Hatori placed him down Momiji looked up at him and saw that his eyes were slightly red; like as if he had been crying. "I'm sorry Hatori," Momiji said, sadness etched onto his features. "I make you sad, don't I?'

"No...You don't make me sad." Said Hatori as he laid in the bed next to Momiji and watched as Momiji cuddled against him.

"You make me happy, Momiji." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed him softly on his forehead. "I cry because I was unable to protect you, but if the time ever comes...If you ever need me. I'll be there. I'll stop whatever is hurting you. No matter what the danger is. After all,Momiji...You're like the son I never had." Hatori said, pouring his heart to Momiji and finally saying the words he had always longed to say.

Momiji held a shocked expression as Hatori spoke his words, but his big eyes softened and shined with love and admiration for the older man. He didn't need to question Hatori, he could feel the truth in his words by the soft tone he spoke in and the shine in his eyes.

'_So this is how it feels'_ Thought Momiji _'To be loved by someone.'_ Momiji smiled his wide, childish smile and nuzzled into Hatori's chest, his eyes slowly closing, and his breath beginning to even.

"Thank You, Hatori." Momiji said, in almost a whisper, before falling asleep, nuzzled closely to Hatori, comforted by Hatori's presence and smell.

Hatori smiled at the sight of Momiji as he watched him sleep. Once Hatori was certain Momiji was lost in his dreams Hatori whispered softly. "I love you, Momiji."

Hatori began to drift, holding the child close to him and feeling his warmth. For once someone to hold him...All in a small child.

***

Akito leaned on the window seal of his favorite viewing spot as he watched the house in front of him. It was the living quarters of Hatori and the light was quickly shut off, letting Akito see nothing but darkness and falling snow.

"Good night, Hatori." Akito whispered before he slid the screen of the window closed. Keeping out the cold and letting Akito retreat back into his room of solitude.


	3. Chapter 3: Unwanted Protector

Morning came quickly in Shigure's house as Yuki woke up to the sound of Kyo's shouts. "Man! I'm sick of eating this stuff!"

Yuki could here the shouts all the way from the kitchen into his own room. Yuki sighed as he sat up and placed his hand against his forehead, "Stupid cat." He mumbled.

Yuki walked out to the dining room, dressed in his black school uniform as he sat down at the table next to Tohru. "Good Morning, Miss. Honda," he said, giving his usual fake smile, but it was real enough for Tohru.

"Oh! Good Morning, Yuki! I didn't even know you were awake yet!" She replied, in her same cheerful, naïve voice that was Tohru.

"Yes," Yuki started, "Well, some kittens in this house don't know when to stop meowing." He finished, glaring at Kyo who was sitting across from him.

"HEY!" Kyo yelled, slamming his hands onto the table, "Why don't you shut up, you damn rat!"

"Don't even start so early, you stupid cat." Yuki said, calmly as ever.

Kyo could feel the steam coming out of his ears and was just about to go hit Yuki, when he heard Tohru's voice.

"Guys, please, don't fight." Tohru said, staring at the both of them with her big, grayish teal eyes, and Kyo's heart softened at the girl, though he didn't really show it.

"Whatever, lets just go," Kyo said as he picked up his backpack and headed out the door shortly followed by Tohru and then Yuki.

Tohru looked around and saw that a fresh blanket of snow covered everything, which had been made last night. "It's so beautiful when all you can see is snow, don't you guys think so?" Asked Tohru as she smiled towards Yuki who was at her side.

Yuki returned the tender smile at the sight of Tohru as he replied, "I agree, it is quite beautiful."

"I hate snow, I always get my shoes wet when walking to school. And then on top of that my socks get soaked! It pisses me off!" Shouted Kyo as he complained.

"All you ever do is complain." Yuki sighed, the cat had a talent of ruining good moments.

***

They finally made it to school, after twenty minutes of Kyo complaining about how much he hated water and snow and such. Entering the building, Tohru found Uo and Hana and started to head over towards them. Yuki and Kyo started to follow until Haru came up and stopped them from moving any further. He seemed agitated, not quite black, but not quite white either.

"Where's Momiji?" He questioned the pair.

"Why are you asking us?" Kyo asked in an aggravated tone.

"He isn't at school this morning, where _is_ he? Shigure was supposed to watch him yesterday." Haru said.

"Haru, Momiji left with Hatori yesterday to go back to the main house." Yuki politely butted in quietly, wondering what the problem could be.

"Hatori?" Asked Haru in confusion as he continued, "Hatori wouldn't have offered to watch him...Last night he had to give Akito his weekly overview."

Kyo growled and replied, "So what're you saying?! That we kidnapped the crybaby?!"

"Don't blame me for worrying for the kid. And don't start with me cat, I'm not in the mood." Said Haru as he passed Kyo a disgusted look.

Yuki went silent as he watched the two fight before he received a phone call. As soon as it rang Yuki opened his phone and waited to hear who was calling. Immediately Yuki's eyes twitched at the overly happy voice on the phone.

"Not today, I have homework to finish up and-" Yuki was interrupted as the voice rang out again. Yuki sighed and continued, "I'm sure you can manage, Kakeru. You're the-" The voice interrupted him again to call him by a delicate nickname.

Yuki's eye twitched as he raised his voice on the phone. "Don't call me that!"

***

Hatori slowly opened his eyes, his strong arms still firmly locked around the petite boys waist. Not wanting to disturb Momiji, he stayed where he was just calmly looking down at the sleeping rabbit and smiling gently. Momiji was still tightly cuddled against his chest, even in his subconscious he did not want to let go of him. Momiji had a calm angelic look on his face as he quietly slept, and Hatori was not rushing to get out of bed this morning. Besides, he didn't have anything planned so early.

Hatori brought his hand up slightly so he could see what time it read on his watch.

'_He should be at school...but with a wound like this. He can't go anywhere within the next few days. He needs to remain in bed.' _Thought Hatori as he set his arm down and looked back at Momiji.

'_I wonder if his father is worried abut him at all...But by the way Momiji talks about him...I doubt he's even wondered about him yet.'_

Momiji ached slightly as he slowly regained consciousness, he didn't open his eyes yet, but knew that he was comfortably pressed against Hatori's chest by Hatori's sweet aroma that he had come to love. He waited for a minute, never wanting to be released from Hatori's arms. He heard the doctor's breathing and realized that he was no longer sleeping. Momiji slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Hatori who was watching him, and gave Hatori a tired, happy smile.

"I hope you slept well. It's hard to stay asleep all night when your breathing is constrained." Said Hatori as he slowly sat up and looked down on Momiji, now removing his arms from him.

"I slept very well." Whispered Momiji as memories of last night hit him. Not memories of Akito or Hatori's tears, but the memories of him saying he would protect him and how he saw him as his own child.

"I need to check your chest." Said Hatori as he helped Momiji roll onto his back and began to unwrap the gauze around his chest and stomach area. As the gauze revealed his pale chest, Hatori began to feel around for the damaged rib. Momiji shuddered as Hatori's cold fingers traced his skin, searching.

As Hatori felt around, he looked over at Momiji's face and then spoke professionally. "You should probably wash up later on today. Your hair still has some blood in it. There's no doubt someone will come to visit you, noticing you weren't at school today."

Momiji nodded to Hatori, he felt as if he needed to make it up to him somehow after worrying Hatori so greatly. For now, that would be doing whatever Hatori asks of him, since he could not move around a whole lot. Momiji winced slightly as Hatori's cold fingers finally found their way to his cracked rib.

Hatori frowned when he saw Momiji's bruised face wince.

'_Well, looks like I found it,'_ Hatori inwardly sighed as he examined the rib more before starting to bandage Momiji back up. Hatori examined Momiji's other wounds while bandaging his chest and abdomen; Momiji had various sizes of purplish bruises littered across his body and a few shallow cuts. _'To go through all of that and still be able to smile as he does'_ Hatori thought, _' truly is bravery.'_

Momiji put a smile back on his face as Hatori had finished bandaging him. Hatori let out a soft sigh as he made his way off the bed and brushed his hair with one hand before looking around the room, thinking of what he had to do today.

'_Not much... Which is good for his sake.'_ Thought Hatori as he leaned towards Momiji and helped pull him into the middle of the bed.

"I'll make us some breakfast." He said as he pulled the blankets on top of Momiji and tucked him in. As he stood up he looked down at Momiji and asked, "What are you going to tell people?"

Momiji's smile faded a little as he gazed down at his hands folded in his lap. What would he tell the people that visited him? As he contemplated this he could only really think of one conclusion. Momiji raised his head and smiled at Hatori.

"The truth," he said simply. "I'm not ashamed of the state I'm in, I did what I thought was right, and that's all there is too it, Hatori."

Hatori was surprised of Momiji's honesty and how he was willing to tell others that he had finally experienced the wrath of Akito. Momiji may have felt no shame, but Hatori knew he was going to feel guilt as long as he could remember the event.

'_I should have never offered to bring him.' _Thought Hatori as he watched Momiji stare at him with confidence and pride.

"Momiji, I thank you for what you did...I truly do. And you shouldn't be ashamed of the truth..._You_ shouldn't at least." Hatori said as his voice fell to a whisper.

"But make this promise to me Momiji...Promise me you'll never protect me again." Said Hatori, now looking at Momiji with a serious look.

Momiji's smile instantly dropped and his expression turned serious. He gazed into Hatori's eyes and spoke firmly,

"No," he said. "I will _never_ make that promise to you Hatori." Momiji's eyes quivered and so did his voice, sounding weak and desperate. He looked down at the covers Hatori had placed over him as he sat. "I can't. I can't, Hatori. I care about you too much; you're the one I hold closest and dearest to my heart. I would not be able to live with myself if I made a promise like that to you…never."

Tears started to trickle out of the emotional boy's eyes. "I don't care how much danger I'm in or how much risk I have to take! I don't care what happens to me, as long as I know that I was able to protect you Hatori. I know that you got worried and scared for me, but I did what I had to do, and it was my choice for following you and barging into Akito's room. So, don't blame yourself Hatori, please don't." Momiji looked back up at Hatori, tears steadily flowing down his face. "You're the only person I feel I truly have…Hatori. Please…. please don't make me promise something like that…" Tears were now flowing freely and heavily down the young boy's face as he gazed upon the doctor.

'_He won't do it...Not even for my sake. No matter how much I try...Not matter how much I attempt to make him understand the danger he is putting himself in. What will happen next week? What will happen when I have to check on Akito again? Momiji will follow me...And if he makes another attempt to stop Akito...He will have no second thoughts in destroying Momiji.'_ Thought Hatori as a sudden realization came to him.

'_If this does not end...I'll be the death of Momiji. His quest to protect me would end in a bitter event.'_ Hatori looked at Momiji seriously, concealing the pain he had in his heart.

"Momiji." Said Hatori as he passed Momiji a disapproved look.

'_The only way to stop you Momiji...'_

"You misunderstand what I'm asking you." He said, trying to hold the pain in.

'_The only way to protect you...'_

"Whether you want to protect me or not is your choice. What I wanted to make clear to you..." Hatori's words were not only going to cut into Momiji's heart, but they were already burning Hatori from the inside.

'_Is to push you away.'_

"Was that I don't want your help. You're becoming more of a nuisance then a savior, Momiji. I'm sorry, but I don't have time for childish outbursts like your own..." Hatori held his cold stare and he cried on the inside.

'_Forgive me.'_

A bolt of shock ran down the rabbit's body. _'No…'_ Momiji thought the simple world as his heart was shattered inside of his delicate chest. _'Not Hatori too…I thought…I thought he said he loved me?' _He felt his breathing stop and his broken heart race inside of his throat. _'No…why?'_ Momiji broke down into heart-wrenched sobs as he gazed upon Hatori.

He couldn't take this, he couldn't take this pain that was overwhelming his body; it hurt worse than anything Akito could have done, or did to the boy. His voice was locked up inside of him, unwilling to escape. Momiji stood up from the bed, clenching his aching ribs and looking up at Hatori, only sorrowful cries escaping his lips.

Momiji bolted out of the room going as fast as his injured body would allow him. He ran for what seemed like to him, forever. As Momiji sharply turned down a hallway he tripped and landed on his stomach.

'_I'm sorry Hatori, but, even if you don't like me anymore, I'll still watch over you…'_

"Momiji." Hatori whispered in shock as he ran over towards the main door to his office but stopped at where he was.

'_If I run after you...If I comfort you...You won't listen.'_ Thought Hatori as he took a step back from the door in sorrow.

"Once again...I destroy a love before Akito can destroy it for me." Whispered Hatori as he backed away even more and found himself sitting in his chair, staring at the door.

'_Please, don't come back...Please. I couldn't bare to see that face again. That heartbreaking look.'_

Hatori bit his lips and let is eyes fill up with tears. He wouldn't run after Momiji, his love wouldn't let him.


	4. Chapter 4: I Don't Need Any Protection

Momiji sat in the dimly lit hallway. He had run out of tears hours ago, and so he just sat in the unknown hallway, staring at the wall with a glazed over look in his eyes. He was heartbroken; there was nothing more to it. The one person, whom he loved and had loved him, though maybe not in the way he had hoped for, had rejected him so harshly.

'_Why?'_ It was only one of the millions things buzzing in his head that turned out coherent.

"Am I such a mistake, that not one person can accept me completely?" Momiji asked in almost a whisper as he turned his attention to his bare feet. He would still protect his Hatori; it would just have to be in silence. His vision started to blur as he somehow found more tears to cry.

The morning had been a heart wrenching one and Hatori refused to walk out of his office. He couldn't face Momiji and keep up his act. Not at the moment, but he knew he had to regain his poseur quickly. There was no doubt in his mind that someone was going to come to the Sohma family house and ask about Momiji.

"That's right...He never cleaned up." Whispered Hatori as he glanced over at the door. "Dammit..." Hatori stood up from his chair and let a nervous sigh escape from his lips. He had to get Momiji cleaned up and back in bed, otherwise he could injure himself even more.

Hatori walked over towards a small mirror that was on one of his office walls and made sure he didn't look as if he had been upset. He had to put his mask back on.

Hatori made his way slowly out of his office and turned down a small corridor where he saw Momiji's little body sitting there, pondering over what he had done wrong. Hatori walked up to Momiji's side and gazed down at him.

"Momiji, you need to get cleaned up...And you need to lay back down. You'll injure yourself even more if you continue to sit like that." Said Hatori, hoping the boy would look up at him. Hatori felt terrible with the way he was treating him, but it was necessary and yet...It made Hatori sick thinking about Akito and how he would love this sight.

Momiji just looked up at Hatori. He tried to hide his emotions but his mask did nothing for the young man as he still held that pained and heart broken look. Tear stains lined his cheeks as a few small tears still escaped his big eyes. Momiji still couldn't find his voice around the doctor and just solemnly nodded his head. He grasped the wall to try and help him get up as he slowly stood on two wobbly legs and held onto the wall for balance.

"You need to learn your limit's, Momiji." Said Hatori as he slowly picked Momiji up and made his way back towards his office. He was carrying him, just like last night, but somehow, it was different.

"We'll get you cleaned up and re-bandaged. After that I think it may be best if you stay with Shigure for a while. Tohru would take excellent care of you and make sure you're getting well. I'll check on you once in a while. I just don't have time for a child at the moment. Especially with all the attention and paperwork I need to do with my other patients and Akito." Said Hatori as he pushed his office door open and made his way across his office, living area, bedroom, and finally he arrived in the bathroom

Hatori set Momiji down as he sat on the toilet in order to drop himself to more of Momiji's height. Hatori stared into Momiji's eyes and continued, "You need to take a shower. Not a bath, if you sit you can crack the rib even further. So, just a shower."

Momiji tried to contain the emotions that were fighting to take control. Hatori spoke to him so bluntly, so harshly, and it still tore Momiji up on the inside. He gazed up at Hatori from where he was sitting and wiped away the remaining tears. He would still protect Hatori as he vowed but he was starting to piece together a mask as his big eyes were void of all emotion.

"Yes, Hatori-San." He spoke softly, the hurt still evident in his small voice but it was quickly fading.

Hatori nodded and left the bathroom, leaving Momiji to take his shower. Momiji slowly undressed and removed his bandages by himself as he turned the water on hot and stepped into the shower. He hissed slightly from the sting of the water, but as he got used to it he just stood there, letting the blood and emotions be rinsed away.

***

"I still don't know what the hell was Haru's problem! He acts like I should know about that whining kid!" Said Kyo in anger as the three students finally made their way into Shigure's house after a long day of school.

Shigure sat in the dinning area on the floor at the table; sipping some tea. "Ah, there you all are. How was school?" Shigure asked in his usual happy mood.

"It sucked!" Said Kyo as Shigure quickly replied; "Now Kyo, it couldn't have been all that bad."

"Haru came up to Kyo earlier this morning wanting know about Momiji." Said Yuki in a calm manner as he sat on the opposite side of the table as Shigure. "Hmm? What about Momiji?" Asked Shigure as he took another sip of his tea.

"Momiji never showed for school today which seemed a bit odd, especially for him. Don't you think so, Ms. Honda?" Asked Yuki and Tohru nodded her head, "Yes, and Haru seemed really worried...Are they really close?" She asked, still not sure of how close the two were.

Shigure put down his tea as Kyo replied, "We told the idiot that Hatori took him home last night, but the jerk still had the nerve to shout at me!."

Shigure fell quiet as he remembered what Hatori had told him last night. _'He took him last night to his office...He also said he had to check on Akito.'_ Shigure didn't have to dig any further. He feared the thought that came into his mind.

Shigure was deep in thought when he heard the phone ring. "I'll get it!" He said happily and hurried down the hall to answer the phone. "Ha-Chan!" The obnoxious voice buzzed down the hall before it fell silent. The three teens were sitting at the table quietly, trying to ease drop into the conversation when they heard a small gasp given by Shigure.

'_So, I was right.'_ Shigure thought before agreeing to Momiji staying at his house for a few days to try and get better. Shigure hung up the phone quietly and slowly walked down the hall and back to the table to sit down. As he sat, three pairs of curious eyes met his. He inhaled deeply before speaking.

"I know what happened to Momiji."

As Shigure explained to the young ones exactly what had happened even he had missing information. He knew of what Momiji was trying to accomplish and what Akito had done to him, but Hatori didn't dare speak a word about Momiji's emotional state. It wasn't something Hatori wanted to talk about on the phone.

***

Hatori sat at a desk that was not too far from his bed, looking down at the paper work in front of him. He couldn't focus on any of it as he heard Momiji come out of the bathroom and into the bedroom area where Hatori sat.

Hatori turned around in his chair and saw Momiji standing across the room from him. He was wet, but clean. No more blood, but the bruises remained. Momiji had his pants on and his buttoned shirt open with the gauze wrap in his hand.

"Come here. I'll put it on for you." Said Hatori.

Momiji just nodded, his honey eyes telling nothing but everything. Momiji sat down on the bed closest to him and handed Hatori the gauze. He slid the button up shirt off of his delicate shoulders and allowed Hatori to wrap his now clean wounds.

Momiji just watched as skilled hands tended to his injuries. He didn't know what to say, or if he should speak. He didn't want Hatori to hate him more than he already did, so he just kept quiet. Never-ending thoughts danced in his head.

'_What did I do that was so wrong? Hatori…my Hatori, I'm sorry, but I will forever be your silent guardian.'_

As Hatori wrapped Momiji, he didn't make eye contact for the longest time, afraid to face those eyes. He never knew if he was going to lose his act with just one look from the innocent boy.

As Hatori tied the gauze off he leaned back in his chair, looking at his handy work and making sure it looked as it should.

"Can you breath regularly without too much restraint?" Asked Hatori as Momiji looked at him for a moment. Realizing this whole time he only spoke to him as a patient. Nothing more.

Momiji nodded his head; it was all he could do without losing his emotions again. Hatori nodded his head as well as he cleared his throat and stood up from his chair. "Good." He said as he walked to the far edge of his desk and picked up Momiji's bag, which he had placed there last night.

Hatori placed the bag next to Momiji and continued, "Go ahead and put your shirt on. I'll drive you to Shigure's and he'll be able to settle you up with a nice room."

Momiji looked down and nodded his head once more. He slid his shirt back over his pale his shoulders and buttoned it up. He got off from the bed and looked at Hatori, who wasn't making eye contact with him. He didn't know how much more he could take of this rejection before it swallowed him completely.

Momiji grabbed the bag that was on the bed and placed it on one of his shoulders before gazing back down at the ground. He slowly followed Hatori back to his car. Once they got to his car, Momiji placed his bag in the back seat before sitting in the front. He didn't know how much longer he could stand to live like this; it was killing him more with each passing second of silence. Momiji just gazed out the front window, occasionally stealing a quick glance at Hatori, which only pained his broken heart more.

The entire ride remained that way. Silent, cold, and uncomfortable for the both of them. Hatori could feel Momiji's eyes fall on him every once in a while and each time he did, Hatori made sure to keep a stern face.

'_Do you hate me that much?...So much that you won't even look at me?_' Thought Momiji as Hatori finally parked the car in front of Shigure's house. As Hatori turned off the car and pulled the keys out of the ignition he looked over at Momiji and looked him in the eyes.

"Shigure will take good care of you." Said Hatori as Momiji just watched him._ 'Is that it?...That's all you can say to me?' _Thought Momiji, who was hoping for something more uplifting. Even a smile from Hatori...A simple smile to make all the pain go away.

Hatori turned his head and saw Shigure walk out of the house and make his way towards the car. "Come on, Momiji." Said Hatori as he got out of the car and shut the door before Momiji soon did the same.

Both Hatori and Momiji took a few steps to meet Shigure half way there. Hatori noticed the look on Shigure's face once he saw Momiji's bruises.

But not only did Shigure see the bruises on Momiji's body, he saw the broken look in his eyes. Once they were close enough, Shigure gave a big smile to Momiji, trying to uplift his sprit, some. "Hello there, Momiji! We're all glad to have you staying with us for a while!"

Momiji gave a smile, but it came out so forced, so fake, and the somber look in his eyes never changed. "I'm happy to be staying with all of you for a few days, Shigure-San…"

Shigure lead them into the house, as they all sat down at the table. "Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru are all at the store right now, why don't you go put your things in the spare bedroom upstairs?" Shigure said happily to the boy, wanting to speak to Hatori alone.

Momiji just nodded his head and bowed to Shigure before making his way upstairs. Before he ascended the staircase he stopped at the bottom and gave Hatori one last look. Hatori wasn't expecting that and met his eyes for a fraction of a second before looking away. Momiji slowly climbed the stairs,_ 'Why Hatori…why am I so insignificant to you?'_

"Hatori, I find it hard to believe that a punishment from Akito would break Momiji so easily." Said Shigure as his happy tone was now gone. He wasn't playing around at the moment. He was serious and wanted to speak to Hatori in a mature manner.

"His eyes...There's nothing there but sadness. I've never seen him like that in my life...Even when he talks about his father." Said Shigure as he finally asked, "What happened?"

Hatori sat there, silent. Debating if he should spill his heart to another. He revealed himself to Momiji and he now regretted it. Could he really lean on Shigure for support?

"He's going to get himself hurt, Shigure. He's trying to protect me from Akito and he doesn't realize that I don't need protection. He's only putting himself in the way of Akito...And Akito gets jealous very easily. I can only devote my attention and time to Akito, otherwise...Momiji will suffer Akito's jealous wrath." Said Hatori as he stared at Shigure, still holding a wall up, not letting him completely in.

"He needs to know I don't need protection." Said Hatori in a stern voice.

***

Momiji entered the small guest bedroom. As he shut the door his heart wrenched painfully in his chest as he grabbed it and started to breath hard. He dropped his bag as his legs buckled, refusing to hold his body up any more. He leaned against the door to the room. Tears started to leak from his eyes and roll down his face.

'_How pathetic must I look, Hatori? Am I too weak? Is that why you hate me?'_ Questions flooded the already troubled mind as he broke down once more. He was so emotionally unstable right now.

Momiji covered his eyes and wept into the palm of his hands. _'How stupid am I, Hatori? Am I so dumb that you don't want me into your heart? Am I really monster like Mama said I was?'_

Momiji heard the front door to the house open again and three very distinct teenage voices, but Momiji couldn't stop crying, he couldn't place on the mask that he usually wore. Momiji's heart was too broken to even try to fake being okay right now.

***

Shigure heard the footsteps come closer towards the room both him and Hatori were sitting in. He focused on Hatori and replied, "Come with me into the office...I need to speak to you about something."


	5. Chapter 5: Masks

Hatori nodded his head as the both of them stood up and walked out of the room, meeting the group of teenagers in the hallway.

"We're back, and we got enough groceries to last us a week's worth of food." Said Tohru as she smiled at the two older men. Shigure passed them his ever-so-happy smile and replied, "You children are such a blessing. Helping an old man like me get groceries and sustain a happy life to live."

"Why do you always have to act so stupid?" Asked Kyo, getting irritated at Shigure's attitude.

"Stupid, my dear Kyo? I am showing you love. My undying love for you three who take such good care of me and always find a way-" Shigure was quickly cut off as Kyo shouted, "Knock it off already! We get the point!"

"Hatori." Yuki broke Hatori's attention away from the squabbling dog and cat. He looked over at Yuki as he asked. "Where is Momiji?"

"Momiji is upstairs in the guest room. He just went up there to put a few things away. He should be down soon." Said Hatori as Kyo asked, "So, how bad is it? Shigure said you had told him he was pretty messed up."

"Why would Momiji even be meddling with Akito's affairs?" Asked Yuki as he gazed at Hatori, feeling as if Hatori had something to do with the whole situation. Shigure quickly jumped in and replied, "Why don't you all put the groceries away and young Tohru? May I ask for you to make Momiji something?"

"That's right." Whispered Hatori as the sudden realization came to him. He looked at Tohru and continued, "He hasn't ate anything all day...If it isn't too much to ask. Could you try to get him to eat?"

"Oh my goodness! He hasn't eaten anything all day? Of course I'll make him something! It'd be my pleasure!" Said Tohru as she quickly ran past them and into the kitchen, getting ready to make something for Momiji.

"Perhaps you two can help young Tohru." Said Shigure as Kyo sighed and replied, "I guess...If I have to." And with that the cat walked into the kitchen with Yuki following slowly behind, still watching the two older men.

The fact that Akito had now attacked someone else in the Sohma family made Yuki question on how it was provoked.

"Come with me, Hatori." Said Shigure as he led him down the hall and into the side room, which was obviously his office. As Hatori walked inside the room Shigure closed the door behind him and broke the silence.

"I've known you a long time, Hatori." Said Shigure as Hatori turned and faced Shigure. "I can read behind the mask you put on in front of other people and right now you look as if it was three years ago."

Hatori looked away, understanding that Shigure was referring to Kana and the whole series of unfortunate events with her.

"So, he wants to protect you. But you don't want his protection...So, now you're going to push him away. Is that it?" Asked Shigure in a soft tone, trying to break through to his friend.

"No, that's not what I'm doing." Said Hatori as he looked back at Shigure. "The fact is I don't need his protection and if he keeps trying to be this...savior of mine. He will end up broken by Akito's hands."

Shigure smiled, seeing through Hatori's words. He now understood the situation and Hatori's battle in his heart. "He loves you, Hatori. As does another."

Hatori was confused for a moment as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Shigure let out a small chuckle as he replied, "Who does Momiji remind you of? Taking every word you say to heart? Your opinion is like God's word. Following you like a duckling clinging to his mother?"

Hatori's eyes fell as he whispered, "Aya..."

Shigure nodded as he replied, "Aya followed you around everywhere in high school and still does the same if given the chance."

"To Akito...that was like saying I had passed him off in order to take my time with Momiji." Said Hatori as he shook his head, remembering the look on Akito's face.

"So, Akito made sure I got the point that I was only to devote my time to him...and him alone." Hatori held his emotions, trying to keep them from coming out. He would be too embarrassed if he had shown his tears to Shigure. "Without any words...Just a single look I could hear his threat. If you choose him over me...I will destroy him."

Shigure was silent for a moment. The amount of pain and heartache was now in clear view for Shigure even though Hatori continued to try and conceal it. "So, you do love him." Shigure whispered as Hatori clenched his hands in response.

"Yes...And sometimes in love...You just have to learn to let go." Whispered Hatori, not wanting to speak anymore. Otherwise his emotions were going to spill out in front of Shigure.

***

Momiji's tears finally stopped flowing a few minutes after he heard Hatori and Shigure go into the study. He picked his tired body up from the floor and stumbled around the room to put his things away. Momiji sat on the bed and stared at the floor, he couldn't even think straight, and the sparkle in his eyes that used to be there was now gone.

Momiji sighed softly, he didn't want to go back downstairs, he was too tired, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep because his mind was too troubled. He decided to head back downstairs; Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru were all waiting for him anyways.

Momiji slowly stood from the bed, panting softly and staggered out of the room and down the stairs. He reached the bottom step and tried to put some emotional mask on, but his dull, sorrowful eyes would not leave the state they were in.

As Momiji made his way into the kitchen Tohru caught first glance at him and was shocked at the bruises and cuts she saw on his face and not only that but his eyes were empty.

"Momiji..." Whispered Tohru as the other two boys pulled their attention over towards Momiji as well. The sight of him was heartbreaking. The once bubbly child who could never be broken looked at if his happiness had been taken away from him.

Yuki walked over to Momiji and passed him a concerned look. Yuki knew all too well what Akito was capable of and it pained Yuki to think that Akito had now gotten his hands on Momiji.

"Are you all right, Momiji?" Asked Yuki, hoping to comfort him some.

Momiji looked at the three teens before gazing back at Yuki. He tried not to meet any of their eyes as he tried to give a smile to reassure them. But it came out so forced and faked, like the one he gave to Shigure, and no glimmer was returned to the eyes of the boy.

"I'm doing just fine, Yuki. Just a little tired, I guess." Momiji said, it was more of an emotionless statement, for Momiji couldn't even find the strength in himself to perk up the sound in his voice enough to be even semi-cheerful.

'_If only you really knew…if only Hatori cared…'_

It was apparent that Momiji had completely changed, he tried to pass a fake emotion towards the others but they could see right through him.

"Well, I'm actually getting ready to cook. So, food should be done in about half an hour." Said Tohru, smiling towards Momiji, trying to cheer him up. "Hatori said you hadn't ate anything all day. So, you must be pretty hungry."

Momiji just nodded his head. To tell the truth, he wasn't hungry at all, his heart was in too much pain to think about food. But, he didn't want to demolish any spirit left in the naïve girl, so he just headed out to the table and sat down. He gazed down at his hands that were folded in his lap, and stayed silent. He knew they could see through him, but even so, he tried to piece together some sort of mask to hide his emotions. Nothing worked though, and so he stayed, broken gazing down at his own pathetic self.

Kyo stood in the kitchen, looking into the dining room where Momiji sat and then glanced over at Yuki. "I know I always complain about the kid being too happy, but this...It's just weird." Said Kyo.

"Who would have thought? One meeting with Akito and the kid's personality would completely change." Mumbled Kyo as Yuki had a fixed gaze on Momiji.

'_What did you do Akito?'_ Thought Yuki as he watched what was left of Momiji just sit there in silence, with no smile.

***

"You're going to leave right now? You just got here." Said Shigure as Hatori made his way near Shigure so he could exit the study room. "I have things to do, Shigure. Just make sure Momiji doesn't strain himself and make sure he stays in bed most of the time. If he keeps getting up and walking around he could crack the rib again as it's trying to set." Replied Hatori.

Shigure sighed and nodded to Hatori. He knew that no matter what was said, Hatori wouldn't change his mind. As they left the study, they heard Tohru cheerfully shout, "Dinner's ready!" and saw her start to set the food on the table, and serve Momiji some of the soup she made.

"Oh, Hatori! Would you like to join us for dinner? There's plenty here for all of us!" She asked, happily.

Momiji stared at the food given to him and stirred with a spoon. He felt like he didn't need to eat, that his heart felt worse than his stomach. Upon hearing the question posed to Hatori, Momiji looked at Hatori's shoes. He felt almost unworthy to stare upon the doctor's face.

"No, thank you, Tohru, I have business I need to attend to this evening." Hatori said.

Momiji just stared at the food given to him, _'Of course he doesn't want to stay for food, I bet he doesn't even want to be in the same house as me, let alone the same table.'_

"After what happened last night you're still going to act on his every call?" Asked Yuki who looked at Hatori with slight bitterness. Yuki hated Akito and he hated that Akito always kept Hatori closed off in his own section of the Sohma house.

Hatori bowed his head to the group and replied, "Well, it seems I have worn out my welcome. You all have a good night and get plenty of rest Momiji." And with that Hatori turned away from the group and made his way out of the house. Leaving the room silent and Momiji in confusion.

Momiji furrowed his brow in confusion as he gazed back down at his hands folded in his lap.

'_Why would he care if I get rest? Does he still…'_ A small glimmer of hope rose in the boy, but faster than it could appear it vanished completely. _'No, he just thinks I'm a nuisance. He thinks that I should get better so I can get out of his way. Hatori…I will continue to protect you, even if you never want to speak to me or see me again.'_

Momiji stirred the soup again, watching it as it swirled around in his bowl. He took the spoon out and set it down. Momiji slowly got up and bowed. "Goodnight everyone, I think I'm going to go lay down." And with that, he slowly made his way upstairs on legs that could barley carry him.

Shigure watched the young boy make his way up the stairs and disappear from his view.

'_How much pain you must be in Momiji...And Hatori...How hard it must be to let another love go. I wish I could help you both...I wish I could be there for you Hatori, but it seems like the only thing I can do for you is to protect Momiji...Even if it means from you.' _Thought Shigure as Kyo mumbled, "Something's up with that kid...And it's really beginning to bug me."

Tohru looked at Momiji's bowl in sadness as she whispered, "He hasn't ate anything all day...He didn't even take a single sip."

'_Hatori, I hope one day Akito will allow you to be happy.'_ Thought Shigure as he took another sip of his soup, knowing that Momiji was probably in tears in his room.

***

As Hatori drove through the main gates of the Sohma family house he realized that night came early with thick clouds getting ready to spill snow once again.

Hatori tried to push the thought of Momiji out of his mind as he parked the car and stepped out and shut the car door before leaning against it and looking up at the sky. Covered in clouds...Not a single star visible. As Hatori brought his focus away from the clouds his eyes fell on a window where he saw a figure standing, staring back at him.

"Akito..." Whispered Hatori as he watched Akito lean against the open window area.

Akito smirked at Hatori from across the way. _'Where is your precious Momiji?' _He thought, as pure loathing radiated from his gaze. Hatori looked down for a split second and as he looked up at that same window Akito had vanished.


	6. Chapter 6: Gentle Hands

Momiji could hear Yuki fumbling in his room and soon heard his own door opening. Momiji did not turn over from his position on his bed, fearing that the person who had walked in would see his tears.

Yuki watched the boy's body curled across the room on the bed and could hear him trying to hold in his cries and sniffles.

"Momiji...May I speak to you? I know you're in pain at the moment...But something is bothering me...It's about Akito." Said Yuki as he walked towards Momiji and sat on the edge of the bed, now waiting for Momiji to turn over and face him.

"Please, Momiji." Whispered Yuki.

Momiji closed his eyes as Yuki sat down on his bed. He wasn't sure if he should face the boy. He looked so pathetic, right then. His muffled cries got a little louder, but finally, after a few minutes of silence, Momiji finally turned to face Yuki. His honey eyes overflowing with tears as he looked down again.

"I'm sorry Yuki," Momiji said while he covered his eyes with his hands, "I really don't like you seeing me like this." Momiji tried to calm down, but his heart wouldn't stop pounding so painfully in his chest and his aching sides wouldn't stop burning from breathing so quickly and heavily.

Yuki watched Momiji in sadness and without warning Momiji saw Yuki lay his body next to his own and face Momiji in a comforting manner. Momiji looked at Yuki in shock as Yuki smiled softly towards Momiji.

"Please don't cry." He whispered as Momiji realized how similar Hatori had laid next to himself the night before. Momiji couldn't help but to see Hatori's face instead of Yuki's.

"Did Akito hurt you that badly?..." Asked Yuki.

Momiji wasn't sure what to do. Should he tell Yuki what Hatori had done?

'_What if he rejects me, just like Hatori did?'_ Momiji pondered, but as his heart ached painfully in his chest he decided.

"No…" Momiji shook his head at Yuki. Small tears escaping his eyes. "Akito didn't hurt me that bad…" Momiji took a pause and a deep breath. "Hatori…. Hatori," More tears spilled from the boy's eyes. "Hatori rejected me, Yuki, he said I was more a nuisance than a savior. He said I was childish…He hates me now, Yuki. And…and I don't know why…" Momiji broke down into heart-filled sobs.

Yuki was shocked at Momiji's words as Yuki immediately pulled him against his body and whispered, "Shh, It's ok."

'_Hatori...That's why you took off so quickly. Why would you push him away? Why would you tell him such heartbreaking things? Are you trying to make him hate you?' _Thought Yuki as he asked, "Momiji...Why did Akito...?" He stopped, not sure if he should continue

Yuki took a deep breath and continued, "Why, why did Akito hurt you?"

Momiji's sobs were slightly muffled by Yuki's shirt, "I…I wanted to protect Hatori. Akito…Akito was going to hurt him, and…and I couldn't let Hatori be hurt again!" Momiji nodded his head as he buried it deeper into Yuki's chest. "I…I told Akito that it was my fault for Hatori being late, and took the punishment. I…I couldn't bare to see Hatori hurt, Yuki…it would kill me. I love Hatori so much, and now, he hates me….he hates me." Momiji continued weeping on Yuki's chest, soaking his shirt in warm tears.

Yuki now understood what was going on as Momiji held onto him tightly. _'All because of Akito...All because of him Hatori is becoming cold as the snow once again.'_ Thought Yuki as he looked at Momiji and whispered, "I don't think he hates you Momiji...I just think...Hatori is trying to heal from the pain in his heart...I think..." Yuki stopped as he watched Momiji's eyes, trying to understand what Yuki was saying.

"I think Momiji...He's trying to protect you." Whispered Yuki with a soft smile on his face.

Momiji couldn't quite comprehend what Yuki was telling him. "Protect me? But…how?" Momiji was projecting his thoughts, as his tears slowed. He sniffled and continued. "How is he protecting me Yuki? My hearts in so much pain, it throbs every time I think about him. It hurts worse than anything Akito could ever do to me. Yuki…I'm the one who should be protecting him, why would he protect me? How is rejecting someone who loves you protection?" Momiji said, silent waterfalls of tears falling from his red eyes and running down his face.

Yuki sat up and let Momiji rest his head on his lap as he replied, "I think Hatori is just doing what he thinks is right. He did it to Kana...And now I think he's doing it to you. But I can't answer for Hatori's actions...I may be right or perhaps even wrong...But I do know this. Hatori would never hate you...He can't...I've seen the way he looks at you."

Yuki slowly moved off of the bed and then pulled a blanket over Momiji. "Try not to dwell on it too much, Momiji. I bet he'll come over tomorrow to check on you and then you'll see...He could never hate you."

***

As Yuki had put Momiji to sleep Hatori was sitting at his desk analyzing the papers in front of him. "His tests are getting worse..." Whispered Hatori as he brushed his hand into his hair and then rested his forehead in his palm in a frustrated manner.

"I'm going to have to up the dosage. Otherwise he'll begin to lose his strength." Said Hatori as he had a worried look on his face.

'_I suppose tomorrow I can up the dosage and then tell him that he'll have to allow me to visit him more frequently.'_ Thought Hatori as he whispered, "I won't let you die, Akito."

***

Morning came too early for some as Kyo rushed around searching for his missing shoe. "Gah! Where the hell is it?!" He shouted as he turned around and as he had his mouth wide open Yuki stuffed the front part of Kyo's shoe into his mouth.

"It's right where you left it. And lower your voice, Momiji is still trying to sleep." Said Yuki as Kyo took the shoe out of his mouth and hissed at Yuki. "What the hell is your problem you damn rat!" Yelled Kyo as Tohru came out of the kitchen with her bag. "Please, let's try to keep quiet...At least for Momiji." Whispered Tohru as she smiled at Kyo.

Kyo let out a large 'hmph' and put his shoe on. "Whatever, lets just go." And with that the three of them left the house and headed out for school.

About an hour later the rabbit stirred awake and sat up. Today, hope filled the young heart as he got out of bed and walked over to the windowsill and sat on the ledge of the window, waiting to see if Hatori would come for him. Hoping to catch a glimpse of Hatori's car driving up the pathway. Hoping Hatori did not hate him.

***

Hatori was already washed up and well feed as he threw on his doctor's coat and began to bundle up the papers he was looking at last night that seemed to clutter his desk. As he clipped them together with a paper clip he tossed them into his briefcase.

As he set his briefcase aside he pulled his medical tote bag up on the desk and began to put a few syringes and bottles into the bag along with his stethoscope and other items needed to check Akito's health.

He let out a small sigh as he clipped his bag shut and quickly made his way out of his office. He walked down the hallway to where the main door was and opened it, letting the morning light come in. But the light was far from happy. The snow clouds still blocked most of the sunlight and instead of everything looking bright and cheerful, everything seemed dreary and dead. Snow covered the ground, as the trees were naked with only their branches to show.

'_When will this snow ever melt?'_ Thought Hatori as he made his way past his car and towards the main Sohma building. The one where Akito lived. As Hatori walked towards the building he noticed that the window he saw Akito at last night was shut, snow was now covering the ledge of the windowsill, telling Hatori that Akito had closed it probably right after he saw him last night.

Hatori made his way into the main building, wiping his feet and walked down the long hallway he remembered all too well. As he reached Akito's room he hesitated for a moment.

'_This visit will be unexpected for him, but...Perhaps he will be happy that I am here...Just for him.'_ Thought Hatori as he knocked on the doorway softly and then spoke through the door in front of him.

"Akito, It's me, Hatori. I know you weren't expecting me for at least a few more days, but it seems like I may need to change the amount of your medicine. Is it all right if I come in?" He asked, not daring to step in unless given permission.

"Enter," A voice spoke, not happily, but not angrily either. Hatori slid the door open and walked into the dim room. Akito was in the darkest corner of the room; his kimono messily put on and was falling off from his shoulders. "So, Hatori, why have you come to see me today? How's your rabbit doing, not too bad, I would hope." Akito smirked as he gazed upon Hatori; he wanted to see how far Hatori could go before breaking. "Then again…the insolent bunny should have learned his lesson, or, do I have to teach him again?"

"No, your lesson has been taught." Said Hatori as he stopped a good distance from where Akito sat. Hatori brought himself to the ground so he could sit in front of Akito as he laid his bag next to him.

Hatori didn't want to focus on Momiji; he wanted to keep the subject on Akito's health. "I came here because your recent tests show that your immune system is taking a turn for the worst. So, naturally I became worried and decided that antibiotics should probably be added to your weekly shot. Along with that I think your shot dosage should be upped to every other day, seeing how fast your cells are trying to break down."

Akito raised a brow at this, "Feh, what do you care," Akito's voice was raised and rage appeared on his face, "What do any of the Zodiac care what happens to me? You all can't wait for me to die!"

"Of course not, Akito," Hatori said trying to calm Akito down, "We will always be here for you, Akito. I…we will never abandon you."

Akito's eyes sparked with a flame before he simmered down. Akito was calmed a little by the dragon's words but was still weary of him.

Hatori looked at Akito and smiled softly towards him. This face was something Akito had never seen before from Hatori. Every time Akito saw Hatori he was either cold as usual or full of fear, but now he just looked at him with a comforting smile.

"You do so much for this family, Akito." Said Hatori as he opened up his bag and pulled out a bottle of pills along with a device he used in order to examine Akito's eyes with. "Would you like me to come to you? Or would you like to come sit by me?" He asked, never once showing anger or fear in his voice.

He wanted to show Akito that he was there for him. He wanted to show him that he cared.

Akito was shocked, but on the outside he looked like nothing had been said to him. Akito looked to the side before getting up and walking over to Hatori and sitting down in front of him. _'Why does he care so much? I've never done anything for him.'_ Akito pondered before Hatori started to examine him. Akito looked at Hatori, waiting for him to start his examination.

Hatori smiled softly before checking his eyes with the special tool. After he was completely done. He unscrewed the lid of the pills and shook out two of the capsules.

"These will help your immune system fight bacteria, and start to repair it," Hatori said in a comforting tone.

Hatori held out the pills in his hand, but Akito just stared at them in silence. He looked into Hatori's eyes and remained unmoved but inside he was beginning to question Hatori's heart.

'_How can you smile at me like that? After all I've done...Why are you showing me kindness?' _Thought Akito as Hatori's smile faded a little as he passed Akito a desperate look.

"Please, Akito...These will help you." Said Hatori as he asked, "Do you need water?" Akito did not respond as he slowly took the pills from Hatori and swallowed them without any hesitation. Hatori let out a quiet relieved sigh as he screwed the cap back onto the pill bottle and placed it in his bag along with the device he used to inspect Akito's eyes.

Akito watched Hatori like a hawk as he dug into his medical bag and pulled out a syringe and an air sealed container that had Akito's typical medicine in it.

"The amount I'm going to give you will be the same, but for now on I'll be giving it to you more frequently. Every other day should bring your body to a nice healthy state." Said Hatori as he filled the syringe with the liquid. Once he did he laid the needle and bottle of medicine at his side as he pulled a cloth and disinfectant from his bag.

Akito watched Hatori pour some disinfectant on the cloth and set the bottle at his side. As Hatori held the cloth in one hand with his other he put it out in a begging manner, hoping Akito would hand him his arm like he always did.

"May I see your left hand?" Asked Hatori as Akito slowly laid his left arm into Hatori's palm. Hatori wiped down the area he planned to pierce with the syringe as he kept his eyes on Akito's arm. Hatori set the cloth down and picked up the syringe and was about to inject Akito when he realized that even now he seemed too distant from Akito. There were ways he could make Akito feel loved without a single word.

Hatori still held Akito's arm stiffly, but as he brought the syringe towards Akito's arm Akito felt something different. Akito looked down at his arm and watched as Hatori slide his hand away from the center of Akito's arm and soon make it's way to Akito's wrist and palm area.

Never once had Hatori ever treated Akito so delicately. The doctor's hands were soft, not what Akito had expected and the way Hatori touched him made him wonder how much love Hatori could have in his heart.

Hatori injected the medicine into Akito's arm and placed a cotton swab over the injection sight. He ran his finger lightly over the taped cotton before placing all of the things back into his bag. "Make sure you call me if you need anything, okay, Akito?" Hatori smiled at Akito, waiting for a response. Akito nodded his head; he wasn't sure what to say after the display of affection. No one had treated him like that not anyone else but…

'_Akira…'_ Akito thought, as Hatori left the room. Hatori looked back at Akito and smiled before he shut the sliding door that lead to Akito's room. Akito was left in deep thought and confusion, recalling once joyous memories.

***

The day seemed to drag as the clouds continued to block the sun from letting its full burst of light break through to the world. Yuki stood outside the house near the main doors, watching the day go by as a cold breeze continued to blow by him.

Just on the other side of the closed door was Shigure, sitting at the table smoking a cigarette to relax himself. The house was quiet for once; Kyo and Yuki weren't fighting at the moment and Shigure couldn't help but sigh in satisfaction at the silence.

"Uh, Shigure?" A meek voice called out.

"Hmm?" Shigure opened his eyes and turned to see Tohru standing near the doorway between the dinning room and kitchen. "Where's Yuki?" She asked as Shigure smiled and replied, "He's outside, probably catching a cold."

Tohru raised her head slightly and noticed a faint shadow on the other side of the sliding door. "Maybe I should get him a blanket." She said as she walked away from Shigure and left the room to find something warm for Yuki.

***

Momiji continued to sit on the inside windowsill, waiting for Hatori. Momiji's breathing had gotten better over night making Momiji wonder if his rib had finally set. He still had a little pain. But not enough to labor his breathing anymore.

Momiji turned his head away from the window and glanced at the digital clock that was next to the night stand. For Momiji the day seemed to have disappeared in minutes, waiting for Hatori. It couldn't be six o'clock already...It just couldn't.

Momiji let out a nervous sigh as he looked back at the window and whispered, "Hatori...Do you really hate me that much?"


	7. Chapter 7: Levels of Love

Yuki finally sat down on the ledge of the walkway on the outer part of the house as he continued to gaze at all the snow around the forest area. Everything looked so dead; it was more depressing as Yuki analyzed the sight even more.

Suddenly Yuki heard the sliding doors behind him open and then slowly shut once again. Yuki turned his head and saw Tohru standing there with two blankets in her hands. She smiled softly towards him as she sat by his side and broke the silence. "I thought you might be getting a little chilly by now and I didn't want you to get sick again. So, I thought a blanket might warm you up."

Tohru handed Yuki one of the blankets and Yuki slowly placed it in his lap as he smiled softly towards her. "You're very kind, Ms. Honda. Thank you." He said softly as she wrapped herself in her own blanket and replied, "Oh, you're welcome."

She smiled as she looked away from Yuki and gazed at the sight before her. "The snow seems endless." She whispered as Yuki nodded, but did not respond.

"Yuki?" She asked as she glanced back over at him. "Is something the matter? You seem like something's bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Huh?" Yuki was shocked as to how fast Tohru had pried into his thoughts, but he smiled at her concern. "It's just that...I feel selfish at times. I live my life here, away from the Sohma house and I feel as if I've resolved something, but the truth is...I forget that others are still suffering." He said in a shameful tone as Tohru went to lean on him, but stopped, remembering the consequence that would happen.

"I spoke to Momiji last night, thinking that Akito was behind the tears and desolate eyes of the boy...But it turned out it was in fact Hatori who had broken Momiji's spirit." Said Yuki as Tohru looked at him in shock and asked, "Hatori? But how...and why? They always seemed to be dependent on each other."

"They are, Hatori has always looked after Momiji and in result Momiji has come to see Hatori as a father figure. When Momiji is in trouble Hatori would be the one to punish him. When Momiji was happy Hatori would be the reason behind the smile." Said Yuki as Tohru continued for him. "And now he's the reason behind Momiji's tears."

Yuki nodded his head as he continued, "Akito...as you know, loses his temper easily. And as Shigure told us Akito took his temper out on Momiji...But what Shigure did not tell us was that Akito was originally going to release his wrath on Hatori."

Tohru looked at Yuki in shock, hypnotized by the story that was spilling out of Yuki's mouth. "Momiji saw this and told Akito, Don't punish Hatori, please. It was my fault he was late...It was my fault."

"So...Momiji was protecting Hatori...From Akito." Whispered Tohru as Yuki nodded his head and replied, "After the event...Hatori told Momiji he was a nuisance, in the way of things. Hatori told him he was just a problem." Yuki stopped his words as he looked Tohru straight into the eyes and asked, "What do you think of Hatori now? Do you think he is cruel? Breaking a little boys heart just because he was protecting him?"

Tohru was silent for a moment and then shook her head in disapproval. "No, I don't think he's cruel. I think he's scared." She said as Yuki waited for her to finish. "I think he is afraid to see Momiji hurt again. And I also think it also broke Hatori's heart as well having to see Momiji in pain...And even more so...Push him away just so he can guarantee he'll be safe from harm and Akito."

Yuki nodded his head as he replied, "I just hope he doesn't completely abandon Momiji all together. Hatori is all that boy has."

As Yuki and Tohru continued their conversation Shigure had finally finished his cigarette as he let out one last drag of smoke from his mouth. He had listened to their conversation from beginning to end through the sliding door and he couldn't help but think about the phone call he received earlier that day.

***

_Shigure sat in his office, glasses on and pen in action as he heard the telephone ring next to his papers he was working on. He let out a soft sigh as he set his pen down and picked up the phone._

"_Hello?" Asked Shigure as he waited for a response. "Shigure, it's me."_

"_Ah, my dear Hatori! What a pleasure to hear your voice! Have you called to talk to Momiji?" He asked, as Hatori quickly replied, "No, I just wanted to talk to you. I just wanted to know how Momiji was doing."_

"_You could know a lot more if you asked him yourself, you know?" Shigure said in a taunting and playful manner as Hatori let out an annoyed sigh. Shigure took off his glasses and leaned back against the bookcase that was behind him._

"_It seems like he's fine when it comes to his wound, but he still hasn't ate anything. He's also been sitting by that window in the spare room all day, just watching outside, like he's waiting for something." Said Shigure, already knowing what Momiji had his heart set on._

"_Are you going to come?" Asked Shigure, his curiosity got the best of him. Hatori was silent on the other line for a moment before he replied, "I probably shouldn't. I need him to understand that even though he cares for me...There still needs to be a distance."_

"_Hatori, aren't you being a bit cruel?" Asked Shigure as Hatori let out a small sigh and asked, "Put yourself in my situation, Shigure. What would you do?"_

"_Well, I would tell Akito to find a new buddy to hang out with." Shigure said jokingly as he giggled and Hatori replied bitterly, "No, you wouldn't."_

"_I know, I know. I see where you're coming from." Said Shigure as he became more serious and asked, "By the way, was there a specific reason why Momiji couldn't stay at his own place last night? Or even yours?"_

_Hatori was silent as Shigure continued, "You went and saw him again, didn't you? You were afraid Momiji would follow again."_

"_Yes, and I didn't want him to get hurt." Said Hatori as Shigure asked, "But what about you? Did Akito hurt you this time?"_

"_Shigure, this morning I told Akito that I had to up the dosage of medicine for him. Meaning I'd have to give him his shot every other day along with new antibiotics." Said Hatori as Shigure broke in, "Things are getting that bad, huh?"_

"_You know Akito, He makes becoming sick a form of art, but he is getting a little worse. The point is...I could have just given him a multiple dosage today and it would have sustained him till next week, but..." Hatori paused in mid sentence._

"_But you want to see him more often. Is that it?" Asked Shigure as Hatori quickly replied, "Medicine can only do so much for him. If he realizes someone can care for him then maybe his will to live will grow stronger. And in the end it's Akito's will to live that will decide if he continues or ends his life."_

_Shigure smiled as he replied softly, "You have a big heart Hatori, especially after everything that has happened with Akito. You still have love for him in your heart, but you need to be careful. What if Akito becomes more attached to you? What if you're the only reason he finds worth living for? What then?"_

"_It's a chance I have to take, Shigure. For Akito's sake and for the whole Sohma house." Said Hatori as Shigure decided to be blunt. "Hatori, there are many levels of love and affection you can show someone. You must be careful you don't take it too far with Akito. The only love he's really received was from Akira. His one and only father figure. If you're love tips the scale of the father figure...Well, I don't mean to be rude about this, but...Akito may think you're love is falling into a different genre."_

"_I don't feel as if I portray myself as a man willing to give my heart entirely to another man, Shigure. That's more of yours and Ayame's role." Said Hatori in defense as Shigure let out an amused laugh and replied, "I didn't mean to offend you, Hatori. But seeing as you are spending all your time with Akito I just thought I should ask...But enough of that...Are you going to come straighten things out with Momiji?"_

***

Shigure stopped his reminiscing as he heard footsteps run quickly down the stairs. Shigure slowly got up and poked his head out of the room, now catching sight of Momiji standing at the bottom of the stairs at one end of the hall way. His eyes were filled with tears, but not with sadness.

Shigure turned his head and looked down the same hallway at where the main door was. Hatori had just placed his bag on the ground at the doorway before he stood straight up and glanced at Momiji.

Momiji was contemplating what to do. Right now, all he wanted to do was hug Hatori, but a small part of him was scared to do so. What if Hatori didn't come here to see him?

Thinking about what Yuki told him, that small ember of hope that burned inside of him burst into a glistening flame. Momiji didn't care what happened, he just wanted to show how he felt, having the older man come and see him.

Momiji ran up to Hatori, tears of happiness rolling down his face. He hugged Hatori around his middle and buried his face in the doctor's stomach.

Hatori had a shocked expression on his face as he looked down at Momiji. After the pain he had put him through for one day he still had the heart to run up to him and express his love unconditionally.

Hatori glanced over at Shigure and Shigure just smiled at the sight and then closed the sliding door. Leaving the two in privacy. Hatori looked back down at Momiji and his eyes couldn't help but soften and show his love.

As Momiji held his head against the doctor, Hatori brought his hands forward and rested his arms on Momiji's shoulders as his hands pressed against his back, pulling Momiji closer, if that was possible.

"I wanted to protect you." Whispered Hatori as he continued; "I did what I thought was best, but I know now that sacrificing one love for another isn't right. I want to love both you and Akito...We're just going to have to work things out. What I did was wrong. I pushed you away when you needed me the most. I'm sorry...my little Momiji."

Momiji looked up at Hatori and, for the first time in almost two days, smiled his same, happy, loving smile for Hatori and he held onto the man. He couldn't believe what was coming out of Hatori's mouth. Yuki was right about Hatori, about how he was just trying to protect Momiji. Hatori still loved him, and that was all Momiji needed.

"Its okay, Hatori," Momiji said, smiling through his happy tears; "You wanted to protect me like I protected you! You can love Akito, too, if you want…" Momiji's smile dropped a little, before picking back up again, "As long as there's room for me!"

Momiji buried his head back into Hatori's stomach, inhaling Hatori's scent that he missed.

'_I will always love you, Hatori, no matter what…'_

And for the first time Hatori lost his emotions. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't hide his regret, his sorrow, and his love. Momiji took a step back as he felt Hatori stumble. Momiji still had a tight grip on Hatori's shirt as he watched Hatori fall to the ground on his knees.

Momiji was in shock as he saw silent tears fall from Hatori's eyes. Hatori was crying...He was showing his regret right in front of Momiji. The mask had been torn off.

Hatori looked up at Momiji, only being a few inches taller then him, now that he was on his knees. The tears fell and Hatori looked so sad as he whispered, "I promise...No matter what is said or done...I will always love you as well, Momiji."

Momiji's shock subsided and he smiled at Hatori, a few tears lining his eyes and slowly making their was down his face. Momiji embraced the older man, nuzzling into his neck before lifting his head and whispered what he was thinking, "Me too, Hatori, I will always love you, no matter what happens to either of us…Hatori…"

Momiji pulled closer to the older man, and rested his head on Hatori's shoulder, breathing lightly on his neck. He was hoping that maybe by being there and showing his love for the older man would make the tears that were coming out of his eyes and wetting his shirt stop. He didn't want Hatori to be sad anymore, he just wanted to be loved by him; and if loving Akito too meant Hatori was happy, then he was just going to have to accept it.

Momiji nuzzled his face back into Hatori's neck and gingerly placed a hand on his head. Momiji ran his fingers through Hatori's soft, black hair; hoping to sooth the saddened soul.

Hatori brought his hand to the boys back and held him tightly. Momiji's words were more then comforting to him as the tears began to stop. Hatori felt embarrassed at his sudden outburst but knew Momiji would not think less of him just because of a few tears.

It had been so long since someone held him this way. The last person to show so much affection, so much love towards him was Kana. And even then he couldn't hold her that long before he transformed. Hatori slowly pulled his hands away from Momiji as he pulled himself together and began to stand up.

Momiji had let go of Hatori as he stood up and wiped his face. As Hatori regained his composer he blushed, trying to think of something to say to end the awkward moment.

"Shigure tells me you haven't eaten anything since I dropped you off. You must be starving." Said Hatori.

"Not re-" But in the middle of his sentence, his stomach betrayed him and growled, "Okay…a little bit" Momiji said while rubbing the back of his head.

Hatori smiled softly at him, "Well, I believe Tohru is making dinner as we speak. Why don't we go out to the dining room?"

Momiji nodded his head as Hatori lead him to the table. Hatori sat down first, and Momiji soon followed, sitting very closely to Hatori, so that they were almost joined at the hip. Momiji looked up at Hatori and smiled, he was so happy to feel loved by Hatori again.

At this time Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure all walked into the dining room. Shigure gave a warm and knowing smile. Yuki smiled softly, putting the pieces into place and figured out what had happened. Kyo, on the other hand, was confused as hell. _'What the hell?! The kid's sad one moment, then happier than before the next?! What the hell's wrong with him,!? I swear…'_ Thought the dense cat.

"Ah, Momiji. You look much better today." Said Shigure as he sat at the far end of the table, adjacent to Hatori. Yuki sat across from Hatori and near Shigure as Kyo just sat all the way at the further end, across the table from Shigure and as far as he could be from Yuki.

"Yeah, what is with you anyways? I think Hatori here needs to put you on some mood pills." Said Kyo as Yuki glared at him. "Shut your mouth you stupid cat." Said Yuki as Kyo hissed at him and replied, "Don't call me stupid! You damn rat!"

"Then don't act stupid." Said Yuki as Shigure smiled and waved his hands. "Now, now. Let's not get into it just yet. Dinner hasn't even started." Said Shigure as Tohru came from the kitchen with a main dish in her hands.

"I hope everyone's hungry." Said Tohru as she paused and noticed Momiji and Hatori at the table. "Oh, Momiji! And Hatori! What pleasant surprises!" She said as she brought the plate to the table.

"I hope I'm not intruding. If there's not enough food then I'll just-" Hatori was cut off as Tohru shook her head and replied with a big smile. "Of course we have enough food." She said as Shigure smiled at Hatori and replied, "Besides, you look like you need to eat more."

Hatori let out a small sigh as he raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you trying to imply?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Sang Shigure as he replied in a playful tone. "It's just that you look a little pale to me and I thought perhaps it was your low nutrition diet. But then again it could be because a few minutes ago you were out in the hallway-"

"Say another word Shigure and I'll make sure your name becomes ruined in every publisher's eyes." Threatened Hatori.

"Oh! You're so mean to me, Ha-Chan!" Shigure whined.

Hatori glared at Shigure. "What have I told you about calling me those childish nicknames."

"Oh Ha-Chan! You're so funny!" Shigure joked, waving off what Hatori just said to him. Hatori just rolled his eyes at the childish man; he wondered how anyone could stand to live with him.

Tohru served everyone their dinner, and they started eating. "Mmmmm…" Shigure groaned, "Ah, my dear Tohru. Your delicious cooking gets better and better every time I taste it." Shigure said and smiled.

"Indeed, it's very good," Yuki said and smiled softly at the girl.

"Its not too bad…I guess…" Kyo said, it was as close to a compliment as he was going to give.

Momiji just smiled and held a 'thumbs up', while stuffing his face and giving a cheeky smile.

"Yes, your cooking is excellent," Hatori finished the round of praise for the young woman as everyone continued to eat.

Tohru let out an embarrassed giggle as she replied, "Thank you so much, and I'm glad everyone is enjoying it."

Hatori watched as Tohru sat next to Yuki and began to eat off of her own plate. Hatori couldn't help but to notice how kind and gentle she always seemed to be to all of them.

'_Perhaps one day you'll be able to pull one of those young boys out of this God forsaken curse.'_ Thought Hatori as he looked away from her and continued to eat the meal in front of him.

Oddly enough the meal was quiet and enjoyable, which was strange considering how wild Kyo likes to be during dinnertime.

"Ah, So full!" Said Shigure as he patted his stomach and leaned back to breathe easier. "That was so good Tohru!" Said Momiji as Tohru smiled and replied, "I'm just glad you finally decided to eat something. You had me worried for a moment there."

Momiji just smiled, "Yeah, but" he stole a quick glance at Hatori, "I think I'll be okay from now on!" Momiji said happily.

Tohru gathered half of the dishes and headed into the kitchen to wash them. "Here, let me help you with those," Yuki insisted and took the other half and walked into the kitchen to help her.

After a few seconds of silence Hatori got up from where he was sitting. He left the room, only to return with his coat on and his bag in hand. He bowed slightly, "Thank you for allowing me to come over," he said.

"Of course Ha-Chan!" Shigure said in his over happy voice, "Any time!"

Tohru exited the kitchen along with Yuki. "Leaving already, Hatori?" she questioned.

"Yes," He replied, "I'm afraid it's time for me to return home."

Momiji shuffled around a bit before speaking, "Hatori…" He looked up at Hatori with eyes filled with hope. "Do you think…I could come home with you?"

Hatori was silent for a moment and then passed Momiji a small smile. "I see no reason why not." Said Hatori as Momiji jumped to his feet in excitement and smiled at Hatori.

"Well, someone looks happy." Said Shigure as he let out a small laugh. Hatori looked at Shigure for a moment before glancing back at Momiji and lowering his body just slightly so his face was closer towards Momiji's.

"Well, you seem well enough." Said Hatori as he kept his small smile on his face. "Meaning you'll be able to attend school tomorrow morning."

Momiji's smile disappeared, before lighting up even brighter, "Okay, Hatori!" He said happily.

"Go upstairs and grab your things," Hatori ordered, politely, with the same small smile on his face.

Momiji nodded, before running upstairs to grab his things. Momiji was in the spare room smiling happily while he packed the few things he had brought. He gathered his things, and walked out the door of the room, glad to be going home with Hatori.

As Momiji was about to turn the corner and make his way down the stairs he caught sight of both Hatori and Shigure standing near the bottom of the stairs with the dining room door closed behind Shigure.

Momiji pulled back a bit so the two men could not see him. He could hear whispers and he tried to slow down his breath so he could hear the two.

"And what of Akito?" Asked Shigure, speaking in a low whisper.

"I'll just have to make it clear to Momiji that when I'm with Akito...He cannot disturb me. Otherwise, Akito will just get angry; thinking Momiji is stealing me away from him." Said Hatori as Shigure nodded his head and replied, "Well, be sure you make it clear to Momiji...I don't want to see another repeat of what happened a few nights ago."

"Neither do I." Replied Hatori.

Momiji sighed, he didn't want Hatori to get hurt, but he didn't want him to be mad either. He would just have to agree with Hatori when he told him, but he would still watch over Hatori and be his silent guardian.

Momiji quickly traveled down the stairs and met up with the two grown men with a large smile. "Ready!"

Hatori gave Momiji a small smile, "Lets go, Momiji." He said and started walking towards the front door.

Momiji turned around and waved at everyone, "Bye, Tohru! Bye, Yuki! Bye, Shigure! Bye, Kyo! Bye everyone! Thanks for letting me stay with you!" He yelled as he followed Hatori out the door and to his car.

Shigure waved at Momiji and replied, "Bye Momiji! You take care and give Ha-Chan a hard time for me!"

Momiji giggled at Shigure's poor joke as the two of them reached the car and quickly got in. Not wanting too much of the snow from the top of the car to fall onto the inside edge of the seats.

Momiji just smiled as he watched Hatori move as he usually does when he drives. The focused look on his face, the smell of his clothing, the gentle movements as he's navigating the steering wheel. To the typical person no one would notice these things, but to someone like Momiji, someone infatuated with love for Hatori; they would notice.

Night had fallen already as Hatori pulled his car into the territory of the Sohma house. As he parked he gazed over towards the window where he had saw Akito the other night. The sliding doors were closed, but he could see the room was lit inside with a warm glow.

Hatori turned his head and looked at Momiji for a moment. Momiji noticed what Hatori had been looking at and asked, "I guess Akito is still awake."

"Yes, I suppose he is." Said Hatori as he leaned back against the car seat and continued, "Speaking about Akito. I have something to ask of you Momiji."

Momiji remained silent as he waited for Hatori to continue. "When I'm with you, it's our time together. Just you and me. We're able to express ourselves and talk about things we'd like to share with each other." Hatori paused as he focused on Momiji and kept his hands on the steering wheel. "Well, I need the same thing with Akito. He never leaves his room or tries to get in contact with me, but when I'm there...I feel as if that's our time with each other. It's my chance to get Akito to warm up to me and become more of a social person."

"Meaning you don't want me there." Said Momiji as Hatori let out a small sigh and replied; "It's not that I don't want you there. It's just that...Akito must be treated as if he were a scale. One single grain of rice can cause the scale to tip drastically. I want to be the grain that can bring his side of the scale up. Just one act of kindness after another. The scale is bound to tip...At least...I hope."

Momiji saw the desperate look in Hatori's eyes as he gazed over at Akito's window. Momiji leaned on Hatori and laid his hand on Hatori's arm for a moment. Hatori looked away from the window and back at Momiji.

Momiji had soft eyes as he asked, "Hatori...Why is it that you care so much about Akito? All he's ever done is hurt you. He took Kana away. He took part of your sight. He makes you take care of him and spend all your time trying to fix him...Even though he doesn't want to be fixed."

"That's where you're wrong Momiji." Said Hatori as he looked away from Momiji and back towards the closed window. "I take care of Akito because I want to...Not because he forces me."

Momiji held a look of confusion and understanding for Hatori. He understood what Hatori was trying to accomplish. "You have such a kind heart, Hatori. I don't think I could ever do the things you do." Momiji said softly, as he looked up at Hatori, his big eyes shining. "You still want to help the person that hurt you so badly, after all of those things that he did, you still hold hope for him." Momiji's smile grew slightly.

"I understand if you don't want me in the room with you, Hatori, when you go see him. Just like I wouldn't like it if Akito followed you around all of the time…" Momiji sighed. The one part he didn't understand was why Hatori would still want to help Akito.

"It's okay if you want to spend time with Akito, Hatori…just…" Momiji inhaled deeply, he didn't want to cry again, but instead his tears just created a coat of shimmer to his eyes. None of the tears fell though. "Can you promise, that you'll never love Akito more than me?…" Momiji sniffled and looked down, "No, I'm sorry…never mind that, Hatori…I'm being selfish."


End file.
